Kiss on MoonLight
by DragonSkullalbe
Summary: Renamon discovers her feelings of Guilmon. RenaGuil story. WARNING! This is story contains 18 years old so it's lemon.


It was that morning a yellow fox with symbols with purple gloves and has blacks eyes that are blue crystal it was Renamon. She was sitting on a tree branch, then there was a red dinosaur with bat wings, black stripes on his arms and symbols all over him it was Guilmon he's eating his bread for lunch then there was Terriermon sitting next to him he looks up to the sky and he thought of something.

He looks at Guilmon "You know what I thought of something?" Terriermon asked.

Guilmon stops eating bread then he looks at him "What?"

"Remember we defeated the D-Reaper?" Guilmon nodded "Remember you told me that Renamon was right about something?" Terriermon asked.

Guilmon cocked his eyes "Yeah why?"

Terriermon starts to smile "Well remember what I said when I didn't finish?" Renamon opens her eyes she looks at Terriermon, she tries not to make noise. Terriermon continues speaking "Well the one I didn't finish is this. Guilmon and Renamon sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Renamon looks shock and she starts to get annoyed by Terriermon.

Guilmon looks down "Terriermon, Renamon is my friend not my GIRL friend." Guilmon said seriously.

"Well don't you think that you might take her on a date?" Terriermon giggled then Guilmon starts to blush a little.

"N-No. She is just my friend. I wouldn't date by my own friend." Guilmon stops blushing then looks up "But she would pick a Digimon male who is handsome then me, or maybe he might cute for Renamon. Besides who would love an idiot like me." Guilmon said responds to Terriermon, but then Renamon looks down something serious.

Meanwhile with Renamon….

Renamon was home in Rika's house she was in her room sitting on her bed in a night time. Renamon was thinking "Why did that little rabbit twerp say those words? I don't love Guilmon, he is my friend!" Renamon thought.

Renamon felt something "But what is this feeling in….. my heart?" Renamon thought, she did felt something inside her heart "Could this mean that I…..I love him? Ah! No! No of coarse not, he IS my friend I don't love him." Renamon feels something, she looks down at her crouch, she was wet, Renamon blushed then the only that she is gonna do is that she uses her fingers she starts to rub her pussy. She moans deeply then she finds it feel good.

Renamon lays on her back and she continues to rub her pussy she blushed harder and moan lovely she did fall in love with someone. She keeps rubbing her pussy and she cries "Guilmon…. I… I LOVE YOU!" she cries out then she continues to rub her pussy she pulls out her breast out of her fur then she rubs her breast to make it feel good for what she is doing.

She keeps rubbing her wet pussy then she cries out "GUILMON PLEASE BE MINE!" she keeps rubbing her crouch and her breasts then she yells "I'M CUMMING!" the cum comes out of her pussy out so harder she moans then keeps blushing she closes her eyes, by tomorrow she wants to see Guilmon.

That morning…

Guilmon was in his hut eating his bread for breakfast, suddenly Renamon walks up the stairs checking up on him. Renamon looks at Guilmon eating his bread "Oh, Guilmon I didn't know you were awake." Guilmon turns his head quickly it was Renamon.

Guilmon has a smile on his face "Hi Renamon, what are you doing here?" Renamon suddenly looks at his face, she thought his face was so cute she suddenly blush but Guilmon asked "Renamon?"

Renamon shook her head quickly then her blush vanish, she looks right "T..Takato needs you something, it's about Rika." Guilmon got up "Ok Renamon I'll go see Takato and-AH!" Guilmon suddenly trip then land on Renamon's body. Renamon blushed again that he saw Guilmon, she lifts her arms slowly she was about to hug Guilmon slowly but until Guilmon got up and laughed nervous "Sorry Renamon, I must of tripped on something." Renamon shooks her head again then her blushed vanished again then got up "Oh…. You… you better be careful ." Guilmon walk out of his hut, Renamon was standing there "I was close to hug him." she thought.

Guilmon talks to Takato "You and Rika are going on a what?"

"Well me and Rika are going on a date tonight so you have to be in your hut for today I'll leave some bread tonight, ok boy?" Guilmon replies "Ok Takato."

Then Guilmon looks at Renamon walking "Oh, Renamon."

"What is it?" Renamon asked.

"Takato and Rika are going on a date tonight. So I'm going to be in my hut tonight." then Renamon looks shocked then she says "Be in your hut tonight?" she asked.

"Yeah, Takato is going to leave me some bread for tonight. So you probably need to do your training." Renamon closes her eyes and she smiles "Well you probably might be Rika by now huh?"

Guilmon then says "No, I'm not being like Rika. I'm just saying."

"OK." Renamon walks away then goes behind the tree.

"So how is everything going between you and Renamon?" Takato asked.

"Were doing great." Guilmon smiles. "Perhaps maybe you guys are more then friends?" Renamon was hiding a tree then she blush what Takato said. "Well no, were friends."

"That's true. Takato said.

"But I'm pretty sure she will find a perfect mate for her." Guilmon said then Renamon blushes harder.

Later that night…..

Renamon was training jumping on trees she continues to jump on them. Renamon stops her training then she decides to take a break. She starts eating berries then she laughs "Well that training had me working hard. I just hope that Guilmon is ok." Renamon closes her eyes then something came in her mind it was Guilmon kissing another Digimon girl then it made Renamon open her eyes then she shook her head "WHAT?! N-No! I can't let Guilmon to get another girl, that will break my heart." Renamon saids then she starts to fall asleep on the ground.

Later with Guilmon…..

Guilmon finished his bread and he was getting a little bit tired he starts setting his bed.

Guilmon heard something from outside he thought it would be somebody "Takato is that you?"

"No it's me." the voice belong to someone, there is somebody walking the gate, it was Renamon of coarse.

Guilmon got up "Renamon? What are you doing here? Are you done with your training?"

"Yes. But it is very cold out today you mind if I sleep here tonight?" Renamon walks up two steps.

"Well sure Renamon but as long, as Rika knows about us with two friends on a sleep over that's…"

"That's kind of weird?" Renamon interrupt.

"Renamon?"

"Do you want me to leave?" Renamon asked with a sad look on her face.

"No, no it's not that. I mean it's ok of you sleeping here but when you get a Digimon male then Rika might be happy for you if you got one." Guilmon said then he continues to setup the bed.

"I already got one." Guilmon turns around and looks at Renamon she runs to him and pinned him to the wall she put her hand on the wall.

"Renamon!? What are you doing?!" Renamon grabs Guilmon and starts has her arms around him that she was holding him then Guilmon was blushing a little bit.

"Guilmon. I don't wanna lose someone I love to a female." Renamon starts to blush

"Renamo-" Renamon pulls his head closer Renamon is kissing Guilmon so passionate Guilmon was shocked and his eyes were widen. Guilmon closes his eyes slowly then he closed his eyes then he returns the kiss, there were making out. Renamon place her paw on Guilmon's crouch, Guilmon broke the kiss and started to moan. Renamon starts rubbing Guilmon's chest Guilmon keeps moaning softly. Renamon licks Guilmon's neck and Guilmon moan in pleasure, Guilmon had a blush hardly.

"Guilmon. I need to give you something"

Renamon now lick his abs and she licks his nipples.

AHH! RENAMON! PLEASE STOP IT!"

Renamon keeps licking his nipple and she starts rubbing Guilmon's crotch again.

"AHHHH! OH NO! NOT THERE AGAIN!"

Renamon keeps rubbing his and Guilmon keeps moaning and yelling.

"See? See you do like."

Renamon stopped rubbing his crotch and Guilmon opened his eyes.

"Do you want this?"

"Ye-yes. I do want this."

"Good boy. Now come closer."

Guilmon come closer and Renamon picks up Guilmon holding his legs and his back. Renamon pinned Guilmon down the bed Renamon is on top of Guilmon . Renamon reach down to Guilmon and she licks his crouch. Renamon saw Guilmon's penis this huge. Renamon and Guilmon looked shocked. Renamon blushed so hard.

"AHH!" Guilmon hides his penis. "So embarrassed!"

Renamon pulls Guilmon's paws out.

"Guilmon, it's so huge."

"You don't like it."

"I love it Guilmon."

Renamon licks his penis slick and Renamon lick his penis seven times she now shove his penis in her mouth Renamon open her widen. Then Renamon love the taste oh his penis she begin to suck on it back and forward.

AHH! RENA….AHHH"

Renamon sock on his penis for like ten times she pulls his penis out of her mouth and she stares at Guilmon.

"Renamon?"

"You are so cute, Guilmon."

"AHH!" Renamon now starts rubbing his testicles and rub his penis. Guilmon moans deep and he is still blushing and Renamon keeps blushing. Then she starts sucking his penis again and she starts tasting the pre cum on her mouth and she felt something was out so she starts going faster and put her finger in Guilmon's butt hole. Guilmon starts to cry to have her finger in his hole.

"AHH! RENAMON! I….I'M…I'M CUMMING!"

Guilmon squirts his cum in Renamon's mouth. She drinks his cum she swallows it.

"Wow Guilmon you cum so good. "

"Renamon, I don't know what this is. But this feeling my heart is beeping right no-"

Renamon pressed her lips in Guilmon lips together again Guilmon's eyes are widening up again and he close his eyes and he returns the kiss they're swirling there tongues it made Renamon having love so hard.

"Now Guilmon,, I know you want this and I want you."

"Uh, Renamon I think I need to…" Renamon pulls out his claw to reach her pussy. "(Gasps) Not like that I…."

"Guilmon please."

"Ok…." He starts rubbing her pussy.

"Ohhhh….. Harder."

"Ok…." He rubs harder to her pussy.

"OH YEAH! THIS FEELS SO GOOD! YEAH!"

Guilmon kind of like this so he keeps rubbing her pussy.

"Guilmon stop."

"Did I did something wrong?"

"No you didn't. It felt good but for now. Turn around and make like a table."

Guilmon starts turning backwards and make a table.

"Let's see that butt of your's Guilmon."

"Renamon I don't think you should do that.

"Are you talking back to me? Bad boy."

Renamon lifts his tail and she saw his butt and it was big. She start a slap on his butt

"Ow. Oh Renamon….. I didn't know you would have to see this."

"You're so beautiful Guilmon."

Renamon licks ribs his butt open and she licks his butt hole Guilmon moans to pleasure.

"OH! RENAMON!"

And after seventeen licks she stops.

"Ohhhh…. Why did you stop?"

"Because it's your turn, my sexy dino."

She lays on her back and tells Guilmon lovely.

"Guilmon, please lick my pussy."

Guilmon licks Renamon's pussy and Renamon starts moaning pleasure. She love the feeling of the licks of her pussy. She places her paw on Guilmon's head.

"OH! OH GUIL-CHAN! OH! SO CLOSE! DON'T STOP! OH! OH I'M CUMMING!"

She squirts cum on Guilmon's face. He tastes it her cum.

"You taste sweet."

"Thank you Guilmon."

Renamon lays down on her stomach in the bed.

"You want this Renamon?""Yes, I do Guilmon. Please take me."

Guilmon slides his penis in Renamon's pussy and Guilmon yells and starts moaning.

"ARGH!" Renamon cried

Guilmon moves his hips back and forward and starts making feel good, Renamon keeps moaning in pleasure and she loves his penis inside her. After 10 minutes, Renamon keeps moaning and Guilmon keeps moaning and Renamon yells

"FASTER GUILMON!"

Guilmon goes faster then something is going to come out.

"OH GOD IT FEELS SO GOOD! OH! OH RENAMON! I'M! I'M CUMMING!

"OH! YES! YOU'RE SO AMAZING GUILMON! CUM INSIDE ME MY LOVE! SO I MAY SPARE YOUR PUPS!"

Guilmon cums in her pussy, Renamon and Guilmon panting after they had sex, Guilmon lays down on the bed. Renamon lays on his stomach. She grabs his blanket and she covers her and Guilmon. Then they start kissing again.

About ten seconds they broke the kiss Renamon was about to tell Guilmon about her feelings about him. "Guilmon?" Renamon spoke softly.

"Yes Renamon?" Guilmon spoke softly.

"There's something I want to tell you." Renamon place her paw on Guilmon's cheek "I…..I…I-I love you Guilmon with all my heart I was just afraid to tell you." Guilmon stared at Renamon with silence but Renamon looks down "I guess you don't feel the same way."

Guilmon place his paw at Renamon's cheek "You're wrong Renamon." Guilmon whisper to her ear "I love you too." Renamon let tears in her eyes of joy she continues kissing Guilmon. Their tongues starts swirling pure wet, Renamon loves this feeling of her tongue.

"Let's get some sleep my angel." Renamon said softly

"Yeah, sleep."

Renamon and Guilmon close their eyes and began to sleep.

*I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON!*


End file.
